Forgotten
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Just another song fic, prequel to Hold on. Features lyrics from the song Forgotten by Avril Lavigne. Please read, review if you wish


Forgotten

"Let me explain" those where his words, Raven didn't care she knew what she saw. She threw herself onto bed as her tears fell from her eyes, each one of them left a small puddle of sadness on her bed cover. She felt her heart shatter inside her chest, she felt the pieces stab into her soul, each of them made her tears fall even more. She had never felt a pain like this before in her life, she felt like everything in her life was pointless, she felt like she had nothing left to live for.

I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm _moving__ on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me_

Raven reached over to her bedside table and opened the small hidden drawer at it's rear, her tears seemed to stop as she lifted out the small leather bound book. She sat up and placed her pillow against her chest as she opened the book. She looked at each of the pictures that she had placed on the pages, each of them meant something to her, each of them brought a memory to her mind.

"Why could I never just smile" she asked as she looked at the picture of her standing next to all of her friends, she felt her tears return as she saw Starfire stand next to Robin, her arm was wrapped lovingly around his neck.

"He'll be happier with her anyway" she said as she ran her finger along Robin's face, more importantly his mask, the mask that kept his eyes hidden from the world, and from her.

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now_

She turned the pages of the book gently, taking a few moments to look at each picture, each of them made her tears fall a little more. She smiled as she looked at a picture of Robin and her sitting on the couch, she was cuddled up against his chest with a slight smile on her face. They both seemed so happy, each of them basking in each other loves. She remembered that day, it was the day he gave her first kiss, something she could never forget. She took the picture out of its bindings and kissed Robin's face gently.

_Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now_

She closed the book suddenly and threw it across her room, she watched through teary eyes as it bounced of the door, leaving it lying on the ground its pages open to the wide world. She buried her face in her hands, her tears ran down her arms, they looked like small rivers. She moved her hand over to her table once again, this time she was looking for the thing that could take away her pain

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now _  
  
She looked down at her trembling hand, the tablets jumped around inside the bottle. She wiped away her tears as she opened the bottles lid and poured one the pills onto her still trembling hand, she just hoped they would help her forget, she hoped they help take her pain away. She moved the tablets to her face and looked at it closely, she never knew death came in such a small package. 

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted I  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again

"Here we go" was all she said as she opened her mouth, she felt something hold back her hand, something she knew that couldn't save her, nothing could she was beyond saving. She shook the feeling away as closed her eyes, she took a final breath before she put the lip of the bottle into her mouth.

"I'm sorry" she whispered inside her head as she poured the tablets into her mouth, each of them helped take away a tear from her eyes, each of them took her further away from the pain she was feeling.

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now

She dropped the bottle as she felt the tablets take effect, her eyes began to feel heavy as her breathing grew short. She placed her head on her pillow as she picked up a picture of Robin, his face was smiling back at her. She traced the outline of is face with her finger, she noticed that she had finally stopped trembling.

"Don't forget about me" she smiled as she kissed the picture again and closed her eyes, she knew she would never open them again. She felt herself drift off to sleep, a sleep he would never wake from, her last thought was about Robin, she just wished that he would never feel the same pain she had felt.

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
  
she dropped the picture to the ground, it danced about as the wind blew through her open window, turning it over as it skipped across the floor. On it's back was a simple hand written message, a message

That could never be forgotten.

The day I fell in love for the first and last time.

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah


End file.
